


Wingman

by Monarch_Sparrowhawk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Monarch_Sparrowhawk
Summary: Based on that prompt where Person C tricks Person A and B into going on a date.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the beginning of a collection, not sure yet

Blake looked back and forth between his two friends, Sam and Carrie. They were both stealing glances at each other, awkwardly looking away whenever one of them caught the other staring. It was almost too painful to watch.

Sam got caught again. He sheepishly waved at the pink and black haired girl, who shyly smiled back. They both looked away again.

Scratch that, _this_ was too painful to watch.

“Psst!” A hand tapped his shoulder. Looking back Blake saw it was one of his friends, Lina. She was part of the same friend group that Sam, Carrie, and him were in. Looking down he saw she had handed him a note. She motioned for him to open it. Discreetly hiding it under his desk he read it.

_Dude we gotta get them together. Like, yesterday. It's making me sick._

Quietly ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook Blake wrote and passed back a note.

_I know. Don't worry, I've got an idea._

Lina’s eyebrow quirked up as she read the last part. She scribbled back. _What idea?_

He mouthed back, “You’ll see.”

Later after class the bell rang and students began scrambling for the door. Blake stayed behind a little bit to wait for the students to shuffle out. Grabbing Sam and Carrie’s shoulders he brought them over to where Lina was waiting. “Hey guys! Are any of you free today, like, right after school?”

“Um yeah.” Sam said.

“Sure.” Carrie replied.

Lina started nodding before Blake shook his head no. She looked at him questioningly. “Good! Because Lina and I aren't! You two go on without us, and enjoy your date!”

“Yeah you two lovebirds, see ya Monday. C'mon Blake let's go!” Lina chimed in, catching on to her friend’s plan. She and Blake swiftly walked away before either Sam or Carrie could yell at them. Looking at each other, the two of them exchanged confused glances.

“Did they just---" Sam started to say.

“Yep.” Carrie confirmed for him.

“Do you like---"

“Yep.”

“Okay. Good cause, I um, well I like you---"

“Good.”

Sam awkwardly rubbed the back if his neck with one hand, while Carrie looked anywhere but the teenage Latino next to her. Boldly she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. “Where are we going?”

“Didn't you hear Blake? We're going on a date.”


End file.
